


Adam's Song.

by tyomawrites



Series: Angel and A Hunter [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Poor Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never thought I'd die alone, I laughed the loudest who'd have known?<br/>I trace the cord back to the wall, no wonder it was never plugged in at all<br/>I took my time, I hurried up and the choice was mine I didn't think enough and I'm too depressed to go on, you'll be sorry when I'm gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam's Song.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Adam's Song - Blink 182.

_I never thought I'd die alone, I laughed the loudest who'd have known?_

_I trace the cord back to the wall, no wonder it was never plugged in at all,_

_I took my time, I hurried up and the choice was mine I didn't think enough and I'm too depressed to go on, you'll be sorry when I'm gone._

 

 

* * *

 

 

_He knew there was no way he was getting out off this cage, not when he was stuck here with two of Heavens most powerful angels. Michael and Lucifer, surprisingly did not fight as much as he thought they would, they sat on opposite corners of the cage, leaving Adam to hide in another corner, curled up into a ball, trying to ignore the silence in the cage._

 

_Back when Sams soul was still in the cage, he thought, that maybe there was a chance that Dean would try and come back for him, they were brothers after all. But what felt like months past, and Death had come and gone, taking Sams soul from the cage and restoring it back into his body, leaving him alone in the cage with the two archangels._

 

_Lucifer preferred to make is anger known, screaming as the demons that watched over the cage shiver and send watchful glances toward the trio. Michael was silently glaring at Lucifer, ignoring Adams presence, even when he made a whimper, when Lucifer began kicking at the ground, cursing and screaming and letting his through voice shine through, hurting his ears to the point where he thought they were bleeding._

 

_Why did he say yes to Michael? Because he was mad at Sam? At Dean? At John? At his mom for leaving him? It wasn't them he was mad at. He was mad at himself, he let himself be blinded, he had a safe, nice life, a childhood, he went trick or treating until he was thirteen and had stayed at the same school for more than two to four months at a time, he had a stable life unlike his brothers, and that meant he had so much more than they ever had, but at least they had each other._

 

_Stuck in the cage, although when Lucifer stopped screaming and Michael calmed down, made him a bit happier, because Michael would hold him in his lap and in front of them Lucifer would sit with his blood stained wings wrapped around them and Michaels wings over his, because he would be upset to the point he'd be sobbing. It was all because of the fighting, all the thinking the silence made him do, but as he snuggled into the warmth of Michaels chest, feeling Lucifers, pleasantly, cold knuckles brush against his cheek comfortingly, made everything a bit easier._

 

* * *

 

 

_He should have expected that this was what paradise looked like, felt like, was like. He was with Michael, who rebelled, who fell like Lucifer, who finally disobeyed his father, for his brother, and for him. Lucifer granted them part of his own mansion, letting them live alongside him as equals. Michael and Lucifer got along happily as they once had before Earth, before Humans, and before Lucifer fell._

 

_Lucifer was nice to him... to them, he treated Adam like family, told him he was Michaels and that made him family. He smiled then, when Lucifer told him that. He finally had a real family, and he was finally out of that damn cage, with the angel he loved._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_He heard about Castiel and Dean from Lucifer and Michael. He'd gone into his and Michaels personal garden, only to have the peace disturbed by what felt like a miniature earthquake and a burst of energy that shocked him to his core. He went back into the house to see Michael, Lucifer (as Nick), Sam (as himself) and a passed out Castiel sitting on the couch, blood soaked shirt and arms laying limply crossed over his stomach and the wound that killed him._

 

_He joined the huddle around Castiel looking over Michaels shoulder as Cas' eyes slowly blinked open, looking hazily up at the two archangels and two humans._

 

_"Castiel, are you alright?" Michael asked. He was watching the younger seraph carefully for signs of and discomfort. Castiel shook his head before pausing, winching when he rolled his shoulders, shooting Michael and Lucifer questioning looks._

 

_"We had enough Grace to give you back your wings, Castiel, you are now an angel again." Michael smiled fondly, patting Castiel on the shoulder. Sam gave an encouraging to Castiel and all Adam did was hold his hand out to the now angel-fied Castiel, breaking out into a grin as Castiel gripped his hand in understanding, with a goofy grin plastered on his face._

 

_"What about Dean?" Castiel turned his head to focus solely on Lucifer now. The archangel shook his head._

 

_"He didn't come and fight me Castiel, he abandoned the mission to save you." Castiels eyes widened at the answer, he thought it was a dream when Dean cradled him in his lap, carried him to a safe place and watched over him until he died._

 

_Adam noticed Castiels hope, not wanting to ruin the angels mood, he plastered a smile across his face and pulled him into a hug. "Welcome to the family Castiel." The angels, and Sam, looked at Adam proudly, as Adam held Castiels hand up like a champion. Their smiles were a more welcoming home than he'd ever imagined._

 

* * *

 

 

_Adam liked spending time with all the members of his family, admittedly Michael a tiny bit more, although he knew the other knew and they knew that he knew that they knew. He had formed a bond with Michael and he was grateful for what the archangel had done after they'd escaped the cage._

 

_Spending time with Michael was cuddles and soft kisses exchanged on smooth and cool blankets with fluffy pillows. Micha was a cuddle bunneh in every sense of the word, he clung onto Adam, making sure some part of their body was touching each other, craving the physical contact like a starved man. (angel)_

 

_Spending time with Lucifer meant they were discussing a book he'd currently read or some old political issue that had occurred before Paradise and had caught Luci's interest. Luci liked things to be fast and out off control. Making this go the way head wanted it, but secretly Lucifer would let Adam pick where they sat, when they changed the topic, or even how they decided to discuss it, because that was Luci, pretending to be the bad guy, but a big softie on the inside._

 

_Time with Sam was a little more awkward, there was an awkward silence between them, the first two times they spent alone, but then Sam had broken the ice, asking him what type of music and movies he liked, what he was going to do in the future if the Apocalypse didn't happen. **Normal questions** that made him smile. They talked about their lives to each other more after that._

 

_Time with Castiel was meant for recovery, for both Adam and the angel, they reveled in each others understanding and kindness, listened to each other when they were feeling upset or particularly needy and they didn't want to bother others. He told him about the times Michael and Lucifer looked after him in the cage. In turn, Castiel told him about Sam and Deans escapades during the years he'd spent with them. When stories took a darker turn, towards the fights, Castiel did nothing but hold Adam and share his feelings, extending a hand of comfort. When stories from purgatory made their way to light Adam did the same._

 

_His time with Castiel was the time he loved best. (Besides Michael)_


End file.
